Fallen to the Floor
by evershort
Summary: Mary’s been at dance school for a few months now, but it’s not Dominique causing her problems, it’s Joey. Sequel to A Million Little Pieces, which you should read first. Rated for no reason.
1. The Call

Summary: Mary's been at dance school for a few months now, but it's not Dominique causing her problems, it's Joey. Sequel to A Million Little Pieces. Rated for no reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but one day I shall own something completely my own.

A/N: Special thanks to all the reviewers/readers on AMLP who inspired me to write a sequel. Especially **TwilightFan29**, who actually suggested I make the sequel and because of that she became a character in this. Anyhew.

Let's get on with it, shall we not?

..::*::..

Mary had been at dance school for several months now. It hadn't taken long for her to become one of the best dancers there, make new friends, and jealous enemies. All was well.

Except for the fact that Joey, who promised to forever be there long as she needed, was slowly distancing. Dustin was always with him, being his manager and all, while Tami was busy making her Originals at her new job, where Mary didn't want to disturb her. Neither of the girls had much of a chance to chat, so Mary filled in the silence with new friends, who though could never fully replace any of her others, they could still fill in. and Mary was doing just that - talking with Rachel, a friend she'd made.

"Yeah, Jane was so totally ticked off! You should've seen her face when the teacher insulted her- priceless, much?" Rachel burst into a fit of giggles Mary couldn't help but to join.

Of all the friends she'd made recently, Rachel was officially the best. With her spontaneous brown but gorgeous hair streaked with bright blue, she was just like Tami. Just, more hyper.

"Oh, don't worry. I can picture it just fine." Mary smiled, thinking of the time Natalia feel while dancing with Joey.

"So Mary." Rachel leaned back in her chair. The two friends were indeed roomies. "Got your eyes set on any boy in particular?"

Mary tensed, thinking of Joey. How he never seemed to be available. Whether to talk or just hang. "Um… no…not really."

"Still hooked on the Jo-ster? Lemme give you some advice, Mary. Joey may have seemed true to you at first, but let's face it. He's a celeb! He's moved on." Rachel's words were truthful, harsh, but her voice was sympathetic.

Mary stayed silent.

Rachel sighed. "Look, I know I barely know you, and vise versa. I know I can't replace your friend Tami, however much I happen to look like her, I get that. But trust me on this. How many times has Joey called in the six months you've been here?"

"Twice…"

"And how many magazines say his excuse of him being on tour?"

"The one in my imagination." Mary regretfully grumbled.

"So this tells you…?"

"That he broke his promise." Mary whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mary. But you've got to stop leaning on him for support. At least lean on somebody a bit more trustworthy to be there for you when you fall." Rachel stated the facts, good or bad, hurtful or happy.

"As in?" Mary snapped, her anger flaring out.

"Your friends who aren't too busy to be there for you!"

"That's not fair! Tami isn't purposefully avoiding me!" Mary defended.

"Exactly my point! If you do indeed fall, Tami wouldn't be there for you quick enough."

"I can't believe you just said that. I know I can rely on you, Rachel, but Tami's living her dream, I'm not going to spoil that for her, ever!"

"Fine. Whatever. I'm getting my lunch, then heading to class. Bye." Rachel's temper cracked down the middle, as she thought Mary wasn't seeing the point. The door slammed on the way out.

"Yeah, so if I got no old friends here, and you just left, who do I lean on now?" Mary asked herself before getting up to head to lunch. It'd probably be good to apologize to Rachel too, she was only trying to be helpful.

There was no problem finding Rachel. She was at their normal table, with their three other friends, Bliss, Taylor, and Holly.

"Look, Tay. All I'm saying is that she doesn't get that we're here for her. As in, _now._" Rachel whispered harshly as Mary walked up. You could tell she meant for it to be heard, to show a point Rachel was trying so desperately to make.

"Rachel, please, stop okay!?" Mary sat down next to Bliss who gave her a comforting smile. "I know I can trust Joey, regardless of what you say."

"Then call him." Holly jumped in with a suggestion. "See if he picks up. What he says."

"Yes. Do call him." Rachel shot a glare towards Mary. It wasn't that she hated Mary, no way. Rachel just knew that in order to stress her point, she'd have to be mean, no matter how much she herself hated to do it.

"We'll leave if you want us to…" Taylor moved slightly as if to stand.

"No. No, it's fine." Mary bit her lip but dialed Joey's number all the same. Before it even rang she was blabbering.

"He probably won't answer. He never does."

_Ring_

"And, what if he doesn't?"

_Ring_

"And if he does? What do I even say, huh?"

_Ring_

Bliss interrupted. "Mary if he answers then say that you were just wondering when you could hang out again and his answer will prove your point and if he doesn't then call Dustin and see if he'll answer. Either way we have our own answers." All this said in one breath.

And thankfully so, as Joey, for once, picked up.

"_Mary? What's up?" _

Drawing in a breath, Mary answered. "Oh, I dunno. I was just wondering when we could hang out later… I want you to meet my new friends."

"………_Oh. Well, it's not that I don't want to hang out Mary, really, I do. But you know I have to practice for my next recording and I have to deal with fans. I'm pretty busy."_

The words rang in her ears. She never thought Joey would do this to her. Leave like every one else. Mary's voice seemed to be broken, for she couldn't even speak.

Holly answered for her. Count on her new friends to stand up for her, as always. Rachel's eyes met Mary's with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Jo-ster," Holly used Rachel's nickname for him. "This is Holly. Mary's new friend. Yeah, so, why aren't you hanging out your girlfriend? I mean, no magazines have said that you're on tour…"

"And," Taylor stepped in, her ice-blue colored eyes sparking. "Sorry, Mary, but if you don't want to hang with your girlfriend, Joey, why can't you stop hurting her like this and at least be man enough to say you don't want to hang out anymore, that you just want space?"

"Guys, stop…" Mary muttered, she knew her friends where helping her yet it still hurt to hear the truth she'd been avoiding.

"No, Mary. You need this." Rachel snatched the phone away from the center of the table.

"And hear this, Jo-ster! If you still wanna hang with Mary but your schedule just keeps you from it, then at least call! Text! Send a letter! E-mail! Whatever! But quit playing with her feelings like you are now! Mary, this is your chance. Say what's on your mind. Right now." Rachel held out the cell for her to take.

And she did. Mary grasped the phone in her hand, staring at it, before snapping it shut and slamming it on the table.

"Did that give you the answer you wanted?" Mary ground her teeth together, ticked that Joey just didn't like her anymore.

"Mary, I already had my answer." Rachel hugged Mary slightly. "That was _your _answer. Now tell us what you've found."

"I found…that you guys are the best friends I've had in a while." Mary was so confused with everything going on that she forgot about Tami. Tami, who was her best friend since she was eight. Tami who was with her when her mother died. Tami, who Mary just forgot about because she couldn't, and w;;asn't, here.

..::*::..

Mmhm, so, was it good in your opinion? In MY opinion I went through this too fast, with the fight and all, but... hey, it made the chapter, did it not? :D Oh, and by the way, **TwilightFan29 **was Rachel, so I'm hopin I didn't offend yah in anyway somehow... I just wrote... So the next chapter shall be up soon, no worries. Thanks for reading!


	2. Lets Do This

**Hi you! Ahh I had mistakes in the last chapter, I'm sorry! This is what comes from rereading AFTER you post it - you see the mistakes too late. *shakes head* darn. Sorry bout those. But here's the next chapter, I hope it makes up for them! And thanks to all my reviewers and whatnot, it means a lot that you like this. Thank you!! **

**But, as always, **

**On with it!**

**..::*::..**

"I'm sorry about earlier." Rachel whispered. The day had passed with Mary not talking much and a ever present frown upon her face.

"No, it's fine." They were both laying on their beds, seeing as the day was over and night was beginning. Their eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness, so there was no way they could see each other.

"I just…you needed…the truth." Rachel struggled to put the words of her mind into sentences.

"I know." Mary really understood. "I was blind because I was hoping he would stay."

"You weren't blind, Mary. You just…"

"Chose to ignore all the signs? I did." Mary finished for her friend.

"Yeah." Rachel murmured.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, ok?" Mary turned over, facing the wall.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Night, Rach."

"Night."

Mary woke the next morning to Rachel's breathing. It wasn't loud, but it was noticeable enough to slightly wake Mary, who went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Mary had a lot of thinking time on her hands, seeing as it was now Saturday morning and her dance school gave them the weekends off.

"What to do what to do…" Mary muttered, pacing the room. She refused to sit and brainstorm, least she wanted her mind to turn to Joey.

_Call Tami? _

The voice in Mary's head spoke up with a suggestion that make her glance at the clock.

"Eight twenty two…" Mary slapped her cell in her palm repeatedly. "She probably just woke up…"

"Why yes, I did." Rachel grinned. "Who yah talking about?"

Mary glanced at Rachel.

"Thinking about calling Tami…she wakes up around eight fifteen…"

"Oh. Well, lemme know how that goes."

"Where you going?"

Rachel continued grinning, heading to the door. "Rachel's hungry in the mornings. She needs breakfast."

Mary laughed as the door shut before turning back to her phone.

"Why not…" Mary dialed Tami's number quickly. They were best friends, after all. Distance doesn't change that. Not really, anyhow.

"_Mary?" _Tami's chirpy voice rang through Mary's ears.

"Tami!! I miss you!"

"_Same here! How is it at dance school? Everything you hoped it would be?"_

"Yeah, you could say that. What about you, how are your Originals? They must be great!"

"_Good as they can get. But whatever! I haven't seen you since…well, the last time we hung out. What's been going on? How's Joey?"_

"Oh. Well…" Mary trailed off. "It didn't work out."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Tami, he never calls…never tries to communicate…"

"_Neither does Dustin! He called like, once last week."_

"No, Tams, Joey didn't even do that! Rachel had to call -"

"_Who's Rachel?" _Tami cut in.

"One of my new friends."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah, well she had to call him for me so I could see that Joey was really avoiding me. Her, Bliss, Holly, and Taylor all yelled at him too."

"_Oh. Well, I'm sorry Mary."_

"For what? It wasn't your fault." Mary was beginning to feel guilt, remembering yesterday how she forgot about Tami for a moment.

"_I…I wasn't there to help, that's all."_

"No, Tami, it's fine. Really. I just miss hanging out with you."

"_I miss hanging out with you too Mary. I'm always so caught up in making Originals and you always have the dancing…"_

"I know. But they give us weekends off. When do you get a break?"

"_I'm not sure. We work all days, sorta."_

"Oh. Well, we'll have to figure out a time to hang out, then. But I gotta go,"

"_Bye Mary! I'll text you soon, okay?"_

"Ok. Bye, Tams!"

Mary snapped the phone shut. She felt bad, as if she had been avoiding Tami much as Joey had avoided her.

**Yeah, I know. Short and a bit sucky. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Basically, this whole past week I've been hanging out with my friend, so no time to type. Or write, for that matter. But, this Sunday I'm heading off to my grandma's until Thursday, and when I get back, I pack for camping, (and leave the next morning at like, 5, heading to Missouri!) which isn't over until the 30th. So I figured, how bout I stop avoiding the writing and just post a chapter already? Plus ... I dunno, I can't think of ideas. Cuz yah know... I can only brainstorm at random times...**

**Anyhew, hope you can forgive me, and be patient with me, cuz like I said, I won't be on for a while. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Wicked Cool!

**Here's to you **angel01

**Cuz it's in Joey's POV. **

angel101 - **Thanks, and no I'm not stopping this, but if for some reason I do, feel free to send me a "terrible flame" as I'll deserve it. No, Dustin is not cheating on Tami, nor Joey to Mary and unless I get a hyper burst while writing, I shall not take a character and twist them until it's so bad and weird and stupid that it gives headaches. I get way too confused with those. **

wolf - **thanks and here's the update! (well. obviously.) **

madison - **thanks, and no worries, I shall write about that...**

LEXIRENT97 - **hey right back, thanks to you too, and maybe he will, maybe he won't. I haven't decided. Lol**

**Joey's POV (by the way, those were just the reviews without accounts...otherwise I've replied to yah)**

..::*::..

I clicked my cell shut, glancing at Dustin with a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" Just like that, I dropped my head smack onto the table.

"Why don't you just _tell her?!_" Dustin sighed too.

"Because I just can't!"

"Tell me, JP, what were you thinking when you started ignoring our friend Mary?" Dustin kicked his feet up.

"Not you too!" I groaned. "I was thinking if I kept my distance…she'd forget about me and I wouldn't have to go through with telling her."

"And, ah, how'd that work out?"

"With a headache."

"Ha, funny, JP, funny."

"Yeah, well how's it going with Tami, huh?"

I saw Dustin fidget.

"Well, I called her…'bout a week ago…"

I snorted. Neither of us made such good boyfriends to our ladies. Sure, I had been keeping outta touch with Mary for a while…but hey, I had a reason. Dustin with Tami though…well. I'm not so sure, maybe he had the same idea and was just taking it slower. But whatever.

"What are we doing, Dustin? We're not girls, we don't have to call, or communicate every single day of every month! We're men, we have independence!" I tried making out situation better by defending ourselves instead of pointing out each other's flaws with girlfriends.

"Yeah!" Dustin stood. "I think I'm gonna go call Tami, and tell her just that!"

I stood with him. "I'm with you on that!"

Both of us took out our cells again. I was in the middle of dialing when I shut the cell.

"Who are we kidding, we don't have the guts to do that."

Dustin shook his head. "No, no we don't."

We both sighed. Sure, we had the guts to think things, and the guts to get halfway through to acting them, but when it actually comes to the acting? We're cowards. I may be a singer, and Dustin may be…my manager, but hey, we can be wimps. It's not a crime.

"So…why don't we just call, and tell the girls the truth of what's happening?" Dustin shrugged, asking a frequently questioned question.

"Because…if we do that…then they'll know that we've been lying all along like the horrible boyfriends we are." I answered with a shrug of my own.

"JP wake up! That happened when Mary called you, with all her friends ganging up on yah with the "Jo-ster, listen up!" and whatnot!" Dustin slapped the back of my head.

"Right, sorry, how could I ever forget?" I mumbled.

**Mary's POV**

I still feel bad. As if I had been avoiding Tami and all. It's not that I didn't think about her, and it's not like none of my dancing friends don't know about her, or Dustin, or…Joey. But I didn't exactly talk with her. Sure she didn't call me, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't call her. I don't give a care if we're advancing with different lives, we're best friends.

"Mary!!"

I jumped, turning towards the voice.

"Huh?" It was Bliss, she was poking me lightly in the head to get my attention.

"Uh, class just ended?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right," I stood, and we both walked out of the dance room together. It was our last class of the day, which was Friday. The weekend was open and free for me.

We headed towards Rachel, who was standing alone by our usual meeting area.

"Hey! So, I was thinking, tomorrow, what if we…" I tuned out Rachel. What I wanted to do for the weekend was one, hang with Tami, and two, find Joey and ask him _why _he didn't even try to tell me we were over. I mean, come on. The least he could've done was tell me if he didn't want to be together. Right? Yah. At least, that's what I think. A girl has a right to know when her boyfriend doesn't want to be her boyfriend anymore!

"Mary! Are you with us, cause it's the second time today you've blanked out!" Bliss slapped my arm lightly this time.

"Calm down Bliss, give the girl some space!" Rachel giggled. "Uh oh. Here comes the great queen."

I snorted, knowing from the nickname that Jane, or the schools 'mean girl' was approaching. And I saw her too.

"Watch it, Mary," Jane sneered, purposely bumping into me. Like I had anything to watch, I was standing in a corner! "And what is that you're wearing? It looks like a dog ate a pillow and threw it up on you!"

"She's wearing a white tee-shirt!" Bliss threw her arms in the air.

"My point, stupid."

"Y'know what, Jane? What you just said, that was an opinion. _Your _opinion. So think whatever you want about what I wear, or how I look, or who you think is stupid. Who am I to say you're not entitled to your own opinion? I mean, I know that you just take pleasure in mocking other people, probably because you know that you can never make any real friends because you're too scared to be seen with anyone who doesn't meet your standards. But, that's just my opinion. Don't worry, I'll ignore yours and you can just think of my opinion all day." I snarled. Honestly, it wasn't like me to be in a 'come back' fight, but Jane was another Natalia and I dealt with her enough so I snapped. And I can come up with pretty good come backs when in a fight, if I do say so myself.

Along with Jane's, Bliss and Rachel's jaws dropped straight down.

"Way to go Mary!" Bliss yelled. "Bout time someone taught her a lesson!"

"You just better watch it, Santiago. Cause we're defiantly not through!" Jane growled before stalking away.

"Dude. That was wicked cool!!" Rachel smiled.

**Hrm, not my best work, I got kinda off topic...but hey, I guess it's better than nothin right? ****Oh, and thanks to all you reviews, readers, all that awesome whatnot, it really keeps me goin/writin! So, thanks for reading, please review...and...um. Hope you liked!!**


	4. Remember Correctly

**Guys. I cannot even describe how your reviews have affected me!! Well, I'll try. They made me so happy, I get why writers on here are always like 'I screamed' 'I cried' and whatnot! I was jumping around you guys made me so happy!**

**Anyhew, so since you guys are so AWESOME, and the added fact that Friday we have plans, I'm updating now! **

**So, guess what? On with it!!**

**By the way, I think I'm changing it so it's always in Mary/Joey's POV**

**..::*::..**

**Mary's POV**

I smiled at Rachel's comment. It was pretty cool that I just told off Jane, if I do say so myself. Nobody's ever really had the courage, and like I said, she was basically a second Natalia. So, I felt good about myself.

"Mary," Bliss stared after Jane still. "You're my hero. I just want you to know that."

"Oh yeah, I totally agree I mean that was way cool!" Rachel gushed. I guess she's hyper…

"Hey dudes what's up?" Holly sauntered up while we began walking to our next class.

"You missed it Holly!" Bliss yelled. "Mary just totally told off Jane, it was amazing!"

Holly raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Nice job Mary!"

"It was Hols, it was." Rachel giggled, referring to Bliss' comment.

"I believe it," Holly laughed too.

"Hey guys I'll see yah later, gotta go to a different class." At this Bliss made a face. "Least I got Tay there…" She trailed off mumbling to herself in the other direction. I shook my head. Sometimes it seemed like Bliss was a bit crazy. But then, which one of us aren't? I would be completely crazy had Tami not been there for me all those years with Domifreak.

"So, has Joey called recently? Communicated with you at all?" Holly questioned as we took our seats.

I shook my head again. "Nah. Not a word."

"Oh…well I'm sure he will Mary. Don't worry." Holly nodded. She seems to think I still have feelings for Joey…granted, I do, but she doesn't need to announce it to the world! Not that she did…but she also didn't have to keep bringing it up. I mean, come on. He only called the other day. Besides, Joey's the one avoiding me, so why would he be the one to call in the first place? It'd be me calling him, right?

**Joey's POV**

I sighed. Dustin said Mary knew what was really going on from the last call. But I honestly don't think she does. And, obviously, neither do her friends, seeing as they did gang up on me… Dustin shouldn't be saying no to us calling the girls and saying the truth, should he though? Cause if I remember correctly Tami isn't at dance school…

"Oh that's it…" I shot up from my seat on the couch and went into the kitchen. Dustin was scrambling around the cabinets looking for appetizing food.

"Dustin." I said his name and only his name before plopping into my seat at the table.

"Yo," He spun around with a box of Oreos in hand.

"Why can't we tell the girls, again?"

"Oh, cause they already know the reason." Dustin shrugged, looking to the floor.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, Tami isn't at dance school, she's off making her Originals." I glared. Not too mean, but not enough to let him think he's getting off easy.

"Oh, well, yeah but Mary and Tami are best friends. Mary would've told her."

"Dustin," I grabbed a nearby phone. "We're going to call the girls, yes both of them, and we're going to tell them the truth of what's really going on. And make sure they know, not just assume because of a phone call. All of Mary's friends were there, why would they gang up on me if they didn't know?" I repeated my earlier thoughts to him.

Dustin slid down in his seat. "But JP, you know I like to be honest and all, but telling Tami this…do you remember how mad she got when Natalia snuck into your house? And that was when _we _didn't even know what was happening. Now that we do, I mean, she'll go to jail for murder!"

I rolled my eyes. He did have a good point, I have to admit. Then I shook my head. "No, we have to tell them. Think of how mad she'll be if she knew you talked me outta telling her. _That's _when she'll be in jail. If we call her now, then she'll just be a little mad!"

"Nuh uh, I'm not sure." Dustin shook his head too.

"Dustin, either you call Tami, or I will." I glared.

Dustin grumbled, grabbing the phone. "Fine, but it's going on speaker and you're backing me up. She has to know you're there. Say hi to her. That way I won't be alone in a grave."

**Yah, I know it's pretty short and probably seemingly rushed. But I wanted to give you guys a chapter, and I was planning to make it long cause you really deserve it but it came out short. Yeh. ****So thanks for reading, review your thoughts/ideas/whatev you want, and have a good day! Well kinda night cuz its like 10:30 but oh well have a good sumthin!**


	5. Just So You Know

**Ok this is just gonna be a short chapter, in Dustin and Joey's view…keep in mind that I didn't exactly know what they were keeping from the girls till I wrote it, I've spent all my time (free time, ahem) since the last update thinking of what it should be and I just wasn't sure…so I'm also putting this up now because this weekend we're driving down three hours to see my grandpa who's in the ICU. I don't speak 'doctor' but I know it's not good. So anyhow. Let's just go and read. **

..::*::..

JPOV

Dustin dialed Tami's number quickly, setting the phone in the middle of the table. It rang for a minute or so until it went to her voicemail.

"Well," Dustin stood. "That's that, we're done here, gotta go!"

"Ohhh no you don't! Call her again!" I pushed him back into his seat forcefully.

Dustin sighed, redialing. This time, he wasn't so lucky as Tami picked up, seemingly breathless.

"Hey, Dustin, sorry I missed the first call, I didn't have my phone on me and I had to run across the room to get it and then I had already missed your call so then, I was about to call you back when you called me and hear we are!" Wow can that girl can speak fast or she just doesn't run outta air so enough!

Dustin cracked a smile and laughed, saying, "Tami, slow down! Have you been listening to Mary on the advice of breathing through your ranting?"

"Oh shut up Dustin we both know I would never rant I mean come on ranting is for people not of my age, and I'll have you know I can say perfectly fine and short sentences without losing my breath between them-"

"There you go, again, Tami." Dustin laughed.

"Well, fine! What'd you call for then, anyhow?"

Dustin shot a glance at me, signaling I should be saying hi. I rolled my eyes but spoke up nonetheless.

"Hey Tami,"

"Oh hey Joey, where've you been I mean Mary told me that she hasn't heard from you, not that I've really heard from Dustin either butcha know, I guess that's different and all-"

"Tami!" Dustin exclaimed. "We called so we can tell you something, not listen to your nonstop ranting, which you do have, don't deny!"

"Well, then, if you did call for that then spit it out already!" We both knew Tami used a jokingly mad voice and not a real one.

"We called because we need to tell you the reason we haven't been calling…wow that sounded odd but anyway!" Dustin righted himself. "The reason is because Joey's mom has been forcing him to lie, and had him break it off with Mary for whatever reason she thought seemed good but Joey never did that he just refused so when Joey's mom found out she watched him like a hawk, never let him outta her sight so if she were to walk in right now and see us on the phone she'd snatch it up and just bang! End the conversation." Dustin really was the right match for Tami, they both had ranting problems.

"And does Mary know this…?" Tami asked, in a bit of a monotone voice.

"No…" I gulped.

"Well why not?! I mean you could've taken the time from calling me to call her, I mean she's freakin' out Joey she is, she thinks you just don't wanna be with her anymore and that you're dating someone else I mean I know that seems bad but I mean come on, you could send a letter or a email!"

"I know!" I groaned. The reason for not calling Mary seemed so stupid, I mean, not being able to communicate with your girlfriend because your mom doesn't approve of her? What would Mary think of that, I mean all the girls probably experience that with their own parents of their boyfriends…but with it being the other way around, and with my mom, just is odd. But Mary doesn't know my mom, she'll go at all costs to keep Mary away from me.

**Yeah, I know, stupid endin that probably made no sense, and a problem that was really random and coulda been somethin better. And shortness. Anyhow, sorry if the wait was yet again long. There's a reason, but it's really long (kinda) so I mean if you wanna hear it go ahead and ask but if you don't I'm not putting it here so as not to waste your time. Anyhow, please review and I wanna thank y'all (hah I like sayin that, sorry) for reading/reviewing/ and puttin this on alerts. It IS what keeps me writing. **

**Sooo it's a definite that there won't be an update till 'round next week, like I said we're seein my grandpa. Thanks again. **


	6. Author's Note

Hey dudes. Couple things to say...

First, this is on pause. Don't worry, I'm defiantly NOT abandoning it, cause I hate it when people leave in the middle of their stories. This will be finished. But I'm stopping, because I'm stuck. I know _what_ I want to happen, but I don't know _how_...so feel free to suggest ideas, thoughts, opinions, the works. Also my grandpa died and it's hard...I mean the only other people I know that I was close to that died was when I was two, and I'm sure it hasn't hit me yet...but (like Anna would say in Van Helsing) I'm trying to see the brighter side of his death, because I know there is one.

So anyhow, like I said, feel free to give out ideas and whatnot, I won't be updating right away, but they'll help me to at least update quicker than I would have without your opinions. If that makes sense to you, lol. Thanks again though, and I will update, ok, don't freak on that. :D

-evershort


	7. Gotta Go

**Weeell, I'm back, stories back, yippee. Can't say I got too many ideas, so yeh know, this might not be all high and mighty with fireworks goin' off in the background. But hey, I'm tryin'. So here it is, and hope yeh liked. **

**..::*::..**

**Joey's POV, still on phone with Tami.**

"Joey, I mean it, you had better call Mary right now, or I swear," Tami started, sticking up for Mary like I knew she would. I mean this was Tami, she had been there for Mary since forever.

"Tami, I know, I'm working on it!" I groaned. I couldn't call her anytime, my mom lurks around corners with her super-mom hearing and compact mirrors to see around corners.

"Well, I still don't see why you wasted your time calling me when you coulda been calling Mary I mean she is your girlfriend she has a right to know and all!"

"Because, if we called her first then we wouldn't have been able to call you and see if she were in a good mood or not to be called?" Dustin saved the day. Sorta. It was a good excuse but he made it sound like a question.

"Of _course _she's in a good enough mood to be called, and even if she weren't it would be because of you and your…not calling skills, so you had better hang up and call her. Right now!" Tami exploded on the other end.

"Alright, but you have to promise me you'll call her in about an hour, and see how she's doing. Cause if my mom walks in I have to hang up so if the truth doesn't have time to spill you have to share it." I sighed.

"Ok, ok I will just call already, you're wasting precious time!" Tami hung up immediately so she wouldn't be able to waste their time further.

"Right, well, I'm off then to…to keep look out for your mom. Yeah. I'll just give yah a shout if-"

"No no no. You sit right back down!" I made him sit with a glare before scrolling for Mary's number. Finding it, I clicked the little green call button with another sigh.

**Mary's POV**

_Besides, Joey's the one avoiding me, so why would he be the one to call in the first place? It'd be me calling him, right?_

Or so I thought. I just walked into mine and Rachel's room, when, perfect timing, my cell went off. And low and behold, it was Joey. So I'd been proven wrong, he was the one calling me, not the other way around. Good thing I didn't think that part out loud, then I'd probably owe Holly some betting money.

"What to do what to do…?" I sighed, walking in a small circle while slapping my cell in my palm. I only had so much time before his call was to be missed.

"I'm so gonna regret this…" I opened the cell and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Mary? Hey, it's Joey."

I rolled my eyes. Really, I never would have figured it was you Joey, considering it's still your name that shows up on the screen not something totally random like cheese and crackers.

"Oh, hey Joey. Why you calling?" I forced myself to be nice. After all, it hadn't been _me _yelling at him over our last shared call. I just hung up on him, total difference. And anyway, he was making a move by calling me. Right? Right.

"Look, I just wanted to explain why I wasn't calling, or communicating at all in general. I mean I do owe it to you."

"Yeah, you do." Ok, that I couldn't hold back and I imagine Joey winced. I heard a snort on the other end that didn't come from Joey.

"Is that Dustin?"

"The one and only"! Dustin's voice was heard through the phone. I smiled.

"Hey Dustin."

"Why hello Mary, we just called to say-" Dustin started but Joey cut him off.

"We called to say," I knew he paused to glare at his best friend. "We called to say why we haven't called you or Tami."

"Yeah, I got that part already."

"Ok. Well it's because my mother, you know how she was all controlling? Look she just doesn't want us to be us. And she has eyes like a hawk, I'm telling you Mary…she's walked in so many times when I've been just about to call you so I have to make up an excuse about how I'm just calling a friend so she'll sit there and watch. You were lucky I was even able to pick up when you called me not too long ago when all your friends answered."

"Yo, it's true Mary. It was hard enough for me to call Tami, today is like, a free day." Dustin added. I thought for a moment.

"Why don't you just leave the house and call?" Sure I was mad at him, didn't mean I couldn't be civil with him. If he was lying I'd be mad later but for now I believed him.

"Y'know, that's a funny story-" Dustin started when I heard a door open.

"Mary, I'll call you back she's home, ok I gotta go!"

"But, wait-" I protested. I mean I dunno, sure he explained but not in so much detail. I'm not even sure I have it all correct!

With a sigh I dropped my cell on the bed. Honestly I was confused, and to add it all when I had called Tami earlier she seemed distant too…here I was thinking life would get easier away from Dominique, but honestly? It got harder.

But I guess that's because we're all growing up. Making new friends. At least I knew for a fact I was, I dunno bout the others. Though knowing Tami she probably did. It's not like I'm wishing I was back with Dominique and the twins. Just when life was simple with them. Well. Simple as it gets when you're a maid at my age.

**Wow yeh know I'm not even sure the wait was longer than my usual updates. I'll say this, it at least didn't seem like the wait was so long. Anyhow, thanks **LEXIRENT97, **I'm tellin you, your review was so close to making me cry. So hoped y'all liked, please give feedback. **


	8. Join the Plan

**Hey my fellow dudes and dudettes! You could say I'm hyper at the moment. Lol well, obviously, here' s the update, hope yah like it! Oh and thanks for all your support, it means much. **

**..::*::..**

**Mary's POV**

I fell on my bed with a sigh. Joey and Dustin had called just over an hour ago, and though I was going through our conversation in my head again and again, I'm pretty sure I'm still confused.

Wait! I shot up, searching for my phone. They said they called Tami right? Maybe she'll know something…well odds are she does, this is Tami we're talking about.

"C'mon pick up Tams…" I groaned. It was just about to go to her 'leave a message' when she picked up, sounding breathless.

"Mary? Hey!" Tami squeaked on the other end.

"Tami! Listen, did the guys call you earlier?" I questioned though I know the answer.

"Yeah, I was actually just about to call you too. Did Joey have to hang up before he got the whole story out?"

"How'd you know?" I knew they had called her, but did they call her after they called me? That doesn't make sense.

"Because," I heard a muffled crash in the background before she spoke again. "Because, he told me to call you in about an hour because him mom would most likely walk in before he got the whole chance to explain it so I'd have to for him."

"Oh…well yeah his mom did come in I guess. And do I want to know what that crash was?"

Tami snorted. "First off, you don't want to know what that was. Just that I tripped, though quite gracefully at that. Second off, would you like the explanation of what's goin' on?"

"Yes I want the explanation!" After a second I added, "And how do you trip gracefully?"

"I caught myself," I pictured her shrug. "Anyway, what's going on is that Joey's mom just doesn't want you guys to be a couple. Period. So she's like, watching him day and night, when he goes to make a call she asks who he's calling and sits by him to know for sure, blah blah. In my opinion, she wants the best of the best for Joey and doesn't think you're it, even though you are. But, seeing as you served her food that one time at Domifreak's, she doesn't see it that way. Does that explain it?"

I thought of what she said. It did make sense, even though I disliked his mom for it, but I get what they were trying to say.

With a sigh I answered. "Yes, it makes sense Tams. I just don't like it."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. I wouldn't like it either if some controlling mom told me I couldn't be with my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Really. Never figured."

"Hey, you're the one who said it in the first place so yah know you shouldn't be talking-"

I cut off my friend with some laughter.

"Hey, why are you laughing, this isn't a funny matter!" She tried sounding angry but I could hear the smile in her words.

"Sure, sure. So that's all?"

"Would I keep you in the dark?" Tami asked in a sweet voice but I knew she wouldn't.

"Nah, guess not. So, what'd you trip on?"

"Oh, you know, the usual pile of manikins everyone has laying around." She answered not missing a beat.

Neither of us talked for a few moments, but then we each burst out laughing.

**Joey's POV**

I shoved the phone in my pocket, while Dustin launched himself over the table, standing by the counter breathlessly trying to look casual while eating a bag of chips. I couldn't help but snort.

My mother chose that moment walk in, glaring suspiciously at each of us in turn.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Dustin choked on a chip, y'know, so, he kinda spazzed around. It was funny," I covered. It was a weird excuse, but it was all I had. And it was better than Dustin's earlier when he told Tami why we hadn't called Mary first.

Dustin cleared his throat for effect before talking.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. Joey made sure of it." Dustin smirked, talking sweetly.

I nodded seriously. My mom seemed to take the excuse and walked away, probably heading to her room for a manicure or whatever she does with her nails these days.

"Great, so now we had to hang up on Mary, knowing Tami, she might get too caught up in her fashion stuff and forget to call Mary until tomorrow. Not that I don't trust her." I added the last part quickly as Dustin was still with Tami.

He waved off the comment. "Nah, Mary's a smart girl. We mentioned that we called Tami first so if she's confused and Tami doesn't call within the hour, Mary will end up calling her."

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"I do say so,"

"I know, I just said you do."

**Tami's POV**

I looked around the room, still on the phone with Mary, laughing. Fabrics were everywhere, along with other random stuff. I smirked evilly.

"Mary,"

"Oh no," She groaned. "What are you thinking now?"

"That I know how to get rid of Joey's mom, or at least get her off his back. You in?"

After a slight pause, she answered. "Sure."

**Update, as promised. Though I'm sure you've figured that out already. Little on the short side, sure, but that may be because tomorrow is my first day of highschool and I'm gettin' pretty nervous. Anyhow, hope you liked and thanks for reading!**


	9. Everyone

**Well! I've certainly been busy! So for that, I'm sorry. Not that I asked to go to high school and all, with the homework and whatnot, but y'know what there's alotta complications goin on in my life at the moment, but I finally decided just take a break, calm down, and write some. **

**Soooooo**

**On with it, of course!**

**..::*::..**

**Mary's POV**

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. But I still don't see _why _I have to."

"Tami, because it was your idea."

"Yeah, but I was hopin that since it was my idea and all you'd be the one who'd act it."

"That may have worked had I not been the one to run to stores for you while you made the stuff. But unfortunately for you, my head just doesn't work that way."

"So I've noticed."

I smirked at my friend, who happened to be right next to me for the first time in …. a while. It was nice being around Tami again. I hadn't realized how much I had actually missed her till I was pacing around her door, waiting for her to open it. Of course, much as I love her, it's really not fun to be hugged by Tami when she's holding a bunch of needles and pins.

But it was pretty fun, or rather, fun_ny_, to see her all dressed up as she was now. Quite hilarious, actually. I mean come on, seeing your best friend dressed in something they'd never wear? Priceless, especially when it's Tami.

"C'mon, Tami, let's just go up to the door, and I'll even knock for you, k?"

Tami shook her head. "You can't, Mary, she'd know."

"Well then. Just another reason for me not to be the one dressed up like you are, isn't it?" I smirked.

Tami opened her mouth, thought better, and closed it.

"Fine," She finally got out. "I'll go,"

"Not that you have much of a choice now." I smiled.

She glared. "I'll go, but if something goes wrong…well. I dunno. But I'll be coming for you."

"Yeah, you do that. Now go!"

"I'm goin' I'm goin!"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed her out the door, watching as she walked a few houses down before knocking on the door.

..::*::..

**Joey POV**

"Mom, c'mon I'm not gonna do anything, I just wanna go in my room!"

"Joey, I said no! Some way or another you're going to find a way to communicate with that…that girl of yours that you think is so cute when really she's just-"

My mother cut short from whatever nasty comment she was going to say about Mary when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Dustin shot up to get away from the table but my mother dragged him back down.

"Let me." She growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, your mom is a spaz!" Dustin leaned across the table and whispered to me, for fear of my mother having any slight chance of hearing.

"Dustin, please tell me you are not afraid of my mother!"

"Pssh!" Dustin snorted to hide his lies. "JP, I am _not _afraid of your mother!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, she frightens me, just a little, but if that ever leaves this inner circle of friendship, I swear-"

Dustin stopped for one of two reasons. One, because I burst into laughter at his wording of his threat. Or two, which I suspected more of, because my mother's heels came snapping quickly towards us.

..::*::..

**Tami POV**

I rang the bell of Joey's house. Hopefully, Dustin was too lazy to answer. Hopefully, it would be Joey's mom who opened the door.

I let out a breath when I saw it was her, however much I was intimidated by this plan of mine.

"What?" Her tone wasn't rude, but it wasn't polite either. What a mom.

"Hello, I am here to inform you that you have won an all-expense paid trip to Canada!" I used a deep voice to throw off any suspicions. Not that she ever met me. But still.

"Why would I want to go there, I've already been to Canada!"

"Cause it's all paid for you, ma'am." I forced myself to be polite, despite my dislike towards her.

After a few seconds, his mom agreed, like I knew she would. She just seemed like the type to do so is all. "When do I leave?"

"Whenever you wish, all you have to do is use this card," I handed her a silver card that looked like a credit card. I had filled Joey in earlier on the plan and he had told me he'd take care of the money problem by taking money from his mom's bank account and setting it up on the card. It all worked out in the end, seeing as she'd spend a ton on new clothes and such.

"Well I have to go pack! And call a limo to the air port! What's my flight?" She asked me hurriedly.

"All you have to do is swipe the card and enter this code. It'll 'know' that you're going on for free." I nodded.

She nodded also, before shutting the door in my face. But I grinned to myself, happily dancing back to the van.

..::*::..

**Two days later, Mary POV**

"So your mom has finally left?" I asked Joey. It was just me and him. Not to mention Tami, Dustin, Holly, Bliss, Taylor, and Rachel. The guys must feel very left out here, being out of the eight of us there's only two of them. Everyone was surprisingly getting along, seeing as my dancing friends hated Joey and Joey was afraid of them. But after I explained why he was so un-talkative with me, it all worked out.

Joey nodded. "This morning.

"Good." Taylor spoke up. "She was getting on my nerves."

"Your nerves?" Dustin said loudly. "You've never met the woman, much less been in the same house with her for long as I have!"

"Or as long as I have." Joey frowned at Dustin.

"Or as long as he has!" Dustin jerked his head towards Joey. Everyone laughed.

"She was still annoying." Taylor mumbled.

"It's ok Tay, I felt the same way about you when Holly was talking about you!" Bliss stated cheerfully, only to met with a glare. Holly got a smack upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Talking about me without me there." Taylor shrugged.

"It was for your birthday present!" Holly argued. She got another smack.

"That was for not having me be there too!"

I shook my head with a laugh.

"Not to burst anyone's bubble," Rachel leaned forward. "But what about when your mom comes back Jo-ster? What then?"

"You may not have burst a bubble but you sure dampened the parade," Bliss muttered jokingly.

"And went to the Halloween store and bought the Killjoy costume." I added.

Rachel rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, but continued staring intently at Joey, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I dunno. Hopefully by then she'll just get over it." Joey shrugged. Yeah, I'm sure it was _that _simple.

Tami raised an eyebrow. "You're a little odd if you believe that's gonna happen." Exactly!

"Maybe Joey and me could go live on our own. Pool some money together." Dustin commented, quite sarcastically at that.

"That could work…" Joey thought for a moment. "I mean, it is about time for me to move away. And we all know how you can't stand to be away from me Dustin,"

"You're kidding." Everyone stared at me. "Look, I know you may wanna get away from your mom and all but-"

"Why don't you just talk with her?" Tami suggested, throwing me a glance. Oh. I get it. Whatever I was going to say about not running away was just what I had wanted, and had done, to my life with Dominique. Granted, it was better away from her, but she wasn't my mother.

Holly nodded. "Yeah, she is your mother, Joey. Don't forget that, cause once you do it's over. You can't just wish for a re-do and expect it. Sometimes, you can't get your mother back."

I don't think she realized how much her words hit _me._ I made up and excuse and left the room, nonetheless.

I guess Joey knew those words hurt me, cause he followed.

"Joey," I started. I didn't leave to cry, I just needed to think. But I also had to ask Joey something. "Do you remember the day we ditched last year?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"And do you remember our promise?"

"Of course."

"Is it still there?"

"Course it is Mary," Joey hugged me. "A pinky promise is a pinky promise. We'll find a way around my mom. We got around Dominique, and my mom's only half bad as her."

"True enough, I guess." I smiled up at him.

He winced when a crash was heard from the other room and a loud outburst from one of our friends.

"Much as I'd love for them to destroy all this useless expensive stuff, let's go in there before we end up taking somebody to a hospital, shall we?"

I laughed. "We shall."

**Ten Years Later**

No one's POV

"Joey! Let's go already!" Mary called up the stairs, holding the hand of a little girl.

"Calm down I'm coming!" He thundered down the stairs, stopping jerkily in front of a giggling three year old. He bent down to her level.

"Find that funny, don'tcha Kaylee?"

She nodded, her blond curls bouncing. "It was pretty silly daddy!"

"If that's what you think," Joey swung her up into his arms, much to his daughter and wife's amusement.

"Come _on _Joey, let's go!" Mary laughed, dragging the two of them out of the house and down the street. They walked right up the house's lawn, through the front door, out the back, and into the life of the small party.

"Kay-ee!" A little voice screamed excitedly, and Kaylee looked down from her position in Joey's arms. It was the son of Tami and Dustin, Mark. He was younger than the three year old, so he couldn't exactly speak as well. But that didn't stop them from being friends.

"JP you're here!" Dustin was relieved, and still, after ten years the name JP stuck.

"Course I am buddy, couldn't leave you here all alone with a bunch of girls now could I?"

There were several outburst at this. Two were from Xander and Miles, who were the boyfriends of Bliss and Rachel. The last outburst was from Tami, who looked pointedly towards her son.

Joey laughed, along with everyone else. He set down Kaylee, who ran off to play with Mark. "You know I didn't mean Mark, Tams."

"Yeah I know, I just like tormenting you ."

"Not just him." Dustin muttered, earning a slap from Taylor, who just arrived. Old habits die hard, and Taylor's was slapping people.

Ten years ago, they were all having problems with Joey's mother, bringing them all together. Now, Mary and Joey were married with a daughter, Tami and Dustin had similar stories but, obviously, had a son. Whereas Rachel and Bliss each had some one to love, Holly's lifestyle of dancing made her want to focus on that and only that. She didn't mind so much of not having a boyfriend, all she really needed was just friends. Taylor on the other hand may have wanted a man in her life, but she wasn't stressing. Everyone was just taking life as it goes, taking what they had, but never for granted. Everyone was at peace.

**I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. But this (if you haven't guessed) is the last chapter. It was coming, so... I'm pretty sure I was skipping around too much though. I dunno. **

**But I've decided that I'm willing to take requests - long as I know the topic well enough. So anyway, thanks for stickin through all these chapters with me, and of course, supporting me. It means so much, y'know? **


End file.
